youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
PewDiePie
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg (born October 24, 1989) known on YouTube as PewDiePie, is a Swedish YouTube Celebrity, gamer, comedian and internet personality who plays video games and records his commentary and facial reactions through audio and webcam. He is especially known for his horror playthroughs, though he now plays games with other genres. The name "PewDiePie" was formed by the term 'Pew! (as in a gun) die!', which was his original channel. When he supposedly forgot his password, he created another channel by adding 'Pie' because "He f*cking loves Pie." It has now become his main channel. So the name 'Pes the first character ever officially made by PewDiePie, appearing in the first episode of Amnesia: The Dark Descent on December 27, 2010. Felix really joinded on YouTube in Dec 19, 2006. His first YouTube channel is: Pewdie. He has over 500,000+ subscribers on Pewdie channel, And he has 14 videos on it. Most videos on Pewdie channel are gaming but there are vlogging videos as well. He also has a friend who uploads short clips from his videos under the channel SkaterOfFabulous which he mentioned in a Friday's with PewDiePie Q&A episode. Felix became the Most Subscribed YouTube Channel of all Time on August 15, 2013 but dropped to #2 after The YouTube Spotlight Channel beat him on November 2nd, 2013. On December 8th, 2013, He beat The YouTube Channel to reclaim the #1 spot and then lost it only a day later to YouTube again. Then after several hours, on December 9th, he reclaimed the title once again and has not lost it since. He currently gets subscribers at an average of one per minute, explaining why he's made it this far with 31,000,000+ subscribers. At the moment, he is in a relationship with Marzia Bisognin or CutiePieMarzia. Early Life Felix was born on the October 24th, 1989 in Gothenburg, Sweden. He graduated from Göteborgs Högre Samskola in 2008. He attended Chalmers University of Technology to pursue a degree in Industrial Economics and Technology Management but left in 2011 to focus on his YouTube career. Some of PewDiePie's first ever subscribers say that he has changed a lot but they still say that "he's awesome". Family Felix made an video where he shows his family, He made it when was his birthday 26,October,2014. Felix has an sister called Fanny, And mother Johanna. 'His dads name is Unknown. Amnesia: The Dark Descent 'Characters 'Stephano' Stephano is a golden statue of a knight driving a sword into the ground. Pewdie uses him as his main travel companion in Amnesia. Pewds claims that Stephano is fearless and he will often be found on a table or in a chest in Amnesia. He shows no signs of rusting and the reason he took Skully's place as PewDiePie's travel companion is genuinely because he appears more often. 'Martin' Martin is a man with an execution hood on his head, and green glowing lines on his stomach who is often found hanging on a ceiling via rope. Martin shows up in many custom stories that PewDiePie plays. In a custom story called the Killings in Altstadt, the screen would go black in an inn bedroom and Martin would appear in front of Pewds, causing him to yell out: "Martin! Get off me, Martin! Martin tried to rape me!" 'The Bro (AKA Servant Grunt)' The servant grunt is an enemy in Amnesia who attacks the player upon sight and chases them until the player is out of sight. A low growling sound is made when the servant grunt is nearby and a screeching sound (officially called "Terror Meter") is played when it's on the chase. The first major encounter Pewds had with "The Bro" was in the prison cell of the original series The Dark Descent. Hearing a growling noise, Pewds hid in the next door without hesitation, only to find out that the bro was right behind him. Pewds outran the grunt at first, but he looked back and gave the servant grunt a chance to slash the player and knock him out. He also gives them a pedophiliac personality and the Bro often calls him "cheese/sugar tits" and on one occasion, said "its raping time!" 'Piggeh' Piggeh is a dead pig in Amnesia that PewDiePie uses as a companion. His birthday is August 29, 2011, when he was first given a name and voice. Piggeh's catch phrase is: "I'm pumped! I'm so pumped!". Piggeh's vocabulary is full of creepy satirical humor; with him normally using a variety of sexual references, ranging from orgies to rape. When he is carried around, he has very fluid movements, causing PewDiePie to often make Piggeh say something like: "You thought I'm a pig, no, I'm a snake.". Whenever there is a bed nearby, Piggeh often tries to seduce Pewds by saying things like: "You like me over on the bed maybe? Or how about here?". On one episode he shows PewDiePie how he penetrates while saying. "Hey Pewdie this is how I penetrate. This isn't gay right all I'm doing is showing how I penetrate. You could say that you're not interested I mean I'm right here so just go ahead and say you're interested." 'Skully' Skully is a human skull in Amnesia that PewDiePie would carry around as a companion. Skully functioned as an early version of Stephano, and while there are a few episodes including him after Stephano's naming, he has become one of the least used characters in Amnesia, although his tendency to appear in other games more than Piggeh or Stephano, does get him used sometimes. 'Jennifer' Jennifer is a rock in Amnesia that Pewdie calls fat, due to her being large whenever he finds her. Jennifer loves Pewdie and always says "I love you Pewdie!" but Pewdie normally responses with, "You're too fat, Jennifer." or "I know, Jennifer, you told me a thousand times already!". Fan girls sympathize with Jennifer because they love Pewdie as much as she does, but always get rejected in the end. She now doesn't appear much when Pewdie plays Amnesia except for when a rock is chasing or being thrown at him in the game. 'Teleporting Naked Guys' These are men that are naked and teleport everywhere in Pewdie's face that makes him jump, panic or scream, hence the name Teleporting Naked Guys. When Pewdie sees one, he might make a joking sexual comment such as, "Oh goddamn, you're sexy." In the video, "Amnesia: Custom Story- Lost the Lights- Part 10, one of the teleporting naked guys flies down a hall way saying, "HI, BILLY MAYS HERE!" and frightens PewDiePie until he realizes what it said and starts commenting on it before continuing his journey. 'Mayo' Mayonnaise is a stool or small table. Pewdie encountered it in part 1 of "House of Creep 3" where he even mentioned a table mode. Mayo does not show up as much as the other characters. It was revealed in a custom story that Mayo worked for the Barrels and it shocked Pewdie. 'Mr. Chair' A chair in Amnesia. An old friend of Pewds'. He has also guest starred in many other games, keeping Pewdie company so he won't be scared. There have been situations in which Mr. Chair is forced to work against Pewdie, but he has always been a faithful companion. 'Penny' A chair in Amnesia. Sven A boat from an Amnesia custom story. Happy Wheels Characters Irresponsible Dad & His Son PewDiePie is exceptionally famous for being the 'Irresponsible dad' in Happy Wheels and the dad is famous for being horribly irresponsible to his son. Whenever the son says something to the dad, the dad replies, "I DON'T CAREEEE!!!". Their names are unknown, however the son is sometimes referred to as Timmy and the dad is rarely referred to as Jason. The son has mentioned to be gay many times. 'Vespa' When PewDiePie plays as Segway guy in Happy Wheels he refers to the Segway as Vespa. Segway guy seems to be emotionally attached to Vespa, sometimes wanting to kiss or cuddle her/it. (On the rare occasions that Pewdie plays as Moped Couple, the moped they ride on is also called Vespa.) Silent Hill 1 Throughout the playthrough of Silent Hill, PewDiePie often gives nicknames to the various enemies found in the game. They do not usually interact with PewDiePie verbally, though he will often comment about them. PewDiePie also shows disgust towards them, and will proceed to attack shoot or bludgeon them to death (or, if he is unarmed, he will run and yell "Don't rape me!"). Characters Pterodactyl Pterodactyls are flying reptilian creatures that roam the outside skies of the game. It will chase player immediately on sight, though the player may outrun the creature. PewDiePie will usually yell and run away from it, though he will attempt to shoot them if he has a gun, the actual name is Air-screamers. 'Doggie' Doggie is a horribly altered versions of a canine, and will pounce on to the player if they are close enough. It is quick and agile, and can chase the player for long distances. Doggie is the most common name for the dogs, though PewDiePie will give them alternations depending on their number and situation. He is also known to them Rufus, or simply "Dog", The actual name for them is Groaners. Condemned: Criminal Origins Weapons Pipé Pipé (Pronounced pee-peh) is a pipé used as a weapon in Condemned and Grey. Pipé has a French accent and often says "Ah, bonjour! J'mappele Pipé!". Pipé is also usable as a weapon in Condemned: Bloodshot, Pewdie has used him in his playthrough too. 'Locker door' Locker Door is another of Pewdie's favorite weapons from Condemned. Locker door is sensitive to bad language for some reason, and if an enemy swears in front of him, PewDiePie will generally tazer him shouting: "DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF LOCKER DOOR!" 'Tazer' The tazer in Condemned doesn't really have a personality, although because it is a powerful weapon Pewdie will occasionally shout different things when using it, some of which are:"Unlimited Power!!!" (Star Wars reference) and "Pikachu POWER!!!" (Pokémon Reference). 'Boot' The ability to kick an enemy in Condemned has a slightly odd graphic. It shows just an ankle and boot appear on screen for a second, then disappear again. PewDiePie uses the boot to great effect, and yells "Random BOOT!" or, "BOOT it!". PewDiePie even named the last episode of Condemned: Criminal Origins after Boot, naming it: Final battle, with BOOT! Boot rarely talks, but when he does he exhibits an extremely violent and perverse nature - frequently telling Pewdie to rape Boots victims, to which Pewdie often responds "No Boot, we do NOT rape people!" Cry of Fear Weapons Baton Baton is a police nightstick used as a weapon in Cry of Fear. PewDiePie seems to be friends with Baton and will often leave a better weapon behind just to have him. Characters: Polisbil Polisbil Polisbil Polisbil''' (Swedish for police car) is a police car found at intervals during Cry of Fear. The first time Pewdie met Polisbil, Polisbil killed him due to a glitch. For some reason, after this, they became good friends and regularly greet each other throughout the game. '''Farsha Farsha is what reads as the destination on all trains in Cry of Fear. Because of this, Pewdie calls the trains Farsha. Farsha did not show up very often and unfortunately committed suicide (drove off a cliff) near the end of the game. 'Ruben's Mom' Ruben's Mom is a demented looking housewife that constantly tries to kill PewDiePie. She has a unique appearance; spikes on her arms and feet, a "50's housewife". Other Characters Jeremy Jeremy is a faceless wooden doll found scattered around the house in Paranormal. Pewdie gives him the same voice as the son from Happy Wheels, making Jeremy seem childlike and annoying. In Paranormal, Jeremy makes several demon sacrifices, making Pewdie scream: "JEREMY! What did I tell you about the demon sacrifices, Jeremy!?". Jeremy can also be found in Anna, where dark figures without faces circled around the player, who is immobilized for a moment, and then disappear. Shortly after this, Pewdie yelled, "DEMONIC SACRIFICES! Not cool! I told him, don't do demonic sacrifices, but no! Son of a barrel!" Anywhere there is a faceless doll or sacrifices in a game, Pewdie will also yell at Jeremy (He recently turned up in Haunted Investigations as a sinister white doll). 'Hercy' Hercy (short for Hercules) is a flashing metal box found in Ghost Hunt to tell you when ghosts are nearby. PewDiePie is terrified of ghosts and so he and Hercy made good friends as Hercy is very comforting. Pewdie will sometimes say hello to Hercy when he sees a flashing metal box in another game. 'Jörgen' A character from Thirty Flights of Loving, who PewDiePie drives around in a cart. Pewdie later finds out that Jörgen's real name is Winston, but he still calls him Jörgen. 'Jerry' A character in Limbo. Bob His character in Skate 3... and in pretty much any game where the protagonist doesn't have a name lately. Gabe A character, (Real Name: Chris Walker) and frequent enemy in the video game Outlast. Websites In addition to having his own official website, PewDiePie also has a merchandising site in which he sells t-shirts in different colors with fanart and slogans such as, "Uuh, Dad?" "I DON'T CAARE!", "CHOP CHOP CHOP", "RUBEN!!", "Noo, Stephano!", etc. There is a site for U.S. residents and one for European residents. Marzia (his girlfriend) also has a website in which she gives fashion advice. He also has a website to donate to a water charity fund called mycharitywater.org/pewdiepie in order to give clean water to those that don't have it. Controversy *After a video was made by a user named "retsupurae" called "Adults React to PewDiePie" a comment by a fake YouTuber going by the name of PewDiePie was made, which he said "Your extra views get me extra cash". This quickly caused an outbreak in hate and controversy. PewDiePie mistakenly later apologized and explained what he meant by the comment in his video "I'm Sorry". PewDiePie's "I'm Sorry" video also sparked some controversy, due to the fact that he generalized all of his haters as being trolls, and assumed that all of their criticism came out of jealousy. *PewDiePie's fans have also become controversial, as some would go to other gameplay commentary YouTubers (Such as Tobuscus and UberHaxorNova) and comment saying that they are copying PewDiePie. PewDiePie's fans are also under controversy for their threats of death, pain, and rape in videos that rant PewDiePie and/or his fan base, The Bro Army. PewDiePie made a reaction parody video to this, where he mocked himself by saying that he was copying other YouTubers, as they had existing gameplay footage on YouTube. He stated that he made this video as the comments were getting 'ridiculous'. *PewDiePie stated in episode 9 of the BroKen podcast: “I’m just gonna say this: Don’t sign with a network.”…“If you’re a small channel, what’s the benefit of a network?" in regards to Multi Channel Networks. Miscellaneous Videos Collaborations with CutiePieMarzia PewDiePie has done a number of collaberations with his current girlfriend, CutiePieMarzia. Often these follow no specific upload pattern, as well as what is done. Sometimes they play video games together, such as the Amnesia and Happy Wheels videos they did together. Other times they do card games, (Cards Against Humanity) other times tags, such as the Guess the YouTuber video. Friday's with PewDiePie Beginning in 2011, PewDiePie started to make special videos on Fridays which are typically from 3 minutes to 10 minutes long (though the longest being 16 minutes long). At the beginning of every video, he has a creative introduction with graphics, and the intro ends with him saying in a high pitched voice, "Fridays with PewDiePie~". Usually, the Friday videos are non-gameplay videos giving PewDiePie his chance to check up and communicate with his subscribers, particularly as the popularity of his channel continues to grow rapidly, he dedicated many Friday videos to thank his subscribers and their support. PewDiePie has talked about any upcoming traveling, events, projects or contests he will be doing, or shares what is going on in his life right at the moment. Any comments or things that need to be personally addressed to his fans/bros PewDiePie speaks of in his Friday videos. Each video ends with PewDiePie holding his fist up, and giving a "brofist" to the recording camera to which the person watching the video may also give Pewdie a "brofist" back at the same time. Omegle Omegle is a text and video chat website PewDiePie has been using as of August 2012 to randomly connect with and surprise his fans. It usually starts out with PewDiePie typing his name in the "common interest" box of Omegle and clicking the button to start a video chat with whomever he connects with. The reaction of the person he connects with ranges from shock, surprise, to disbelief and excitability that he/she is actually seeing and speaking to PewDiePie. Shutdown Comments In 2014, Felix decded to shutdown the comments, Because most the time is: Spam and Mean comments, He asked Youtube to fix it, But Felix just shutdowned the comments forever. Of course after Felix shutdowned the comments Finebrothers made a video: Youtubers react to: Goodbye Forever Comments. He later brought them back. Quotes *(Intro) Heh-heh-how's it going, bros? My name... is PEWDIEPIE!" *"I DON'T CAAAAAARE!" (As Irresponsible Dad in Happy Wheels) *"BARRELS" (Whenever he sees a barrel in Amnesia or any other game) *"AHHH PEN*S!!" (To the Brute, or "Mr. Tall" in Amnesia) *"Stay awesome bros, I know you will." (Outro) *"Here comes the brofist (puts fist to camera)... BH-YYYYE!" (Outro to 'Fridays with PewDiePie' videos) *"Take the beef jerky! Take the fu*king beef jerky! Not me, take the beef JERKY!" (To the Demon Dog in Penumbra: Overture) *"You fu*king disgraaaace!" (To the little boy at the back of Irresponsible Dad's bike) *"TELEPORTING NAKED GUYS! I hate Teleporting Naked Guys..." (In: Amnesia: Custom Stories) *"Do you speak Chopnese huh? Do ya? Chop chop chop chop chop. Aha you don't." (To monsters in Cry Of Fear) *"Oh crap you speak Smashnese! Oh no no no no no no no no no. Damn!" (To monsters with hammers in Cry Of Fear) *"Ellos Pewdie." (Voicing Stephano) *"Don't worry about it, Cry!" (To Cry - ChaoticMonki in a co-op in the game "Bloody Trapland".) *"Slap dat, all on the floor! Slap dat, give me some more!" (When fighting Shibito without a weapon in Siren: Blood Curse.) *"Clemy Clue!" (On The Walking Dead series) *"Oh you like this Vespa?" (Talking to Vespa in Happy Wheels) *"FOR LADY GAGA!" (When he has to do e.g. a difficult jump) *"YOLO!" (When he does a Leap of Faith... It actually helps in a lot of situations) *"Ow! Son of a fu*k!" (When he hits his toe while playing Just Dance and in BARRELS!) *Synchronized Dance (When the Irresponsible Dad and his Son are both doing the same movement in Happy Wheels)' *"I became a butterfly!" (When he dies in Alice: The Madness Returns) *"It's not called being gay, it's called being FABULOUS!"(Friday's W/T PewDiePie) *"Oh, Sunset Valley." (When he was selecting a neighborhood to play in The Sims 3) *"JABBA DAAA HUUUUUUTT!" *"NOTICE ME SENPAI!" *STEPHANO!? (when he sees Stephano) Other External Links *PewDiePie FAQ Inquiries *PewDiePie Business Inquiries Form *PewDiePie on Facebook *PewDiePie on Twitter *PewDiePie on Deviantart Trivia *In Surgeon Simulator 2013, in the Alien Surgery stage, one of the organs is called "Pewdsball" in honor of PewDiePie. *In Octodad: Dadliest Catch, it's possible to spot "Pewdie Pies" being sold in the Supermarket level. *PewDiePie is the first and only channel to reach 34,500,000 subscribers. He has an astounding 10 million subscriber lead over second place YouTube Spotlight. * In the past, some of PewDiePie's fans have started "fan wars" with YouTubers like Tobuscus and UberHaxorNova. PewDiePie has stated that he doesn't like that some bros do this. He has recently done videos with both of them to show that there is no problems between them and they didn't "copy" him. * According to a Reddit AMA, he plays the electric guitar and has a certain degree of proficiency on the drums and piano. * He is an agnostic atheist. * PewDiePie's first subscriber (or close to it) was his friend Xebaz who says he wishes Felix wasn't so busy today in a recent interview. More of his first subscribers state they think he's changed but they still enjoy his videos today. Important Videos & Photos Category:Most Subscribed Channel Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Sixteen Million Subscribers Category:Seventeen Million Subscribers Category:Eighteen Million Subscribers Category:Nineteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty One Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Two Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Three Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Four Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Six Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Seven Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Eight Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Nine Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty One Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Two Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Three Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Four Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers